sailormoondropsfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Every so often, will be featured in Sailor Moon Drops that allow players to try and obtain exclusive characters. The exclusive characters available in these events are normally the main characters in some form of alternative outfit, such as one centered around a particular holiday. Occasionally, past events will be re-run to allow newer players a chance to obtain the character. Events may even show up in the Door of Space and Time, which allows players to unlock events for 24 hours at a time in order to obtain the exclusive character. Beginning with the event Guardian of Water and Intelligence, all star collection events have had the Star Challenge, in which the player would pay in order to play an easy stage where they could win an additional star in case they got two stars on a stage. The first such stage in the aforementioned event was free, but every other Star Challenge stage costs to play. Event Types Constellation Events Constellation events are events where its stages are separated into five groups of nine, and the track layout is over a picture of a certain item, whether it be a diamond, a gift, or the character. In constellation events, a key must be obtained in each level (in a similar fashion to Collect the accessories! levels) in order to pass to the next level or claim any gifts on the track. Characters obtained in these events are obtained with a maximum level of 3 after beating the ninth stage of the third course (the twenty-seventh stage overall). In order to upgrade the character to a maximum level of 5, the ninth stage of the fifth course (the forty-fifth stage overall) must be beaten. In constellation events with two characters, the first character is obtained after beating Stage 27, while the second character is obtained after beating Stage 45. Both characters will have a maximum level of 5 upon being obtained. Star Collection Events Star collection events are events that have a single track layout, with a certain number of locks on the track that will only be unlocked when a certain number of stars have been collected. Characters obtained in these events are obtained with a maximum level of 3 after beating Stage 27 with at least 70 stars collected. In order to upgrade the character to a maximum level of 5, Stage 45 of the event must be beaten with at least 135 stars collected. Episode Events Episode events are events that have exclusive episodes. These events feature episodes at the beginning or end of random levels up until Stage 27, when the character is obtained. Characters obtained in these events are obtained with a maximum level of 3 after beating Stage 27 of the event. In order to upgrade the character to a maximum level to 5, Stage 45 of the event must be beaten. Bingo Events Bingo events are events where the levels are laid out onto five sheets of nine levels. In order to access a level, Luna will roll a number from 1 to 9, which unlocks that level on the sheet. Once a certain number of stars have been collected, the next sheet will be unlocked, and Luna will once again roll to determine which level the player can play on. If the player is having difficulty with a level, they can use a Respin Ticket to get Luna to re-roll to get a different level. Characters obtained in these events are obtained with a maximum level of 3 after getting 27 bingos (each sheet has a maximum of 9 bingos, which denotes that three levels in a line have been completed, similar to ), meaning that 27 stages have been beaten. In order to upgrade the character to a maximum level of 5, the player must get 40 bingos. Labyrinth Events Labyrinth events are events where 72 stages are split across eight courses designed like castles, with nine levels per course. In each course, the player starts out with either Stage 1 or Stage 2, which branch off into different levels and thus require a minimum of 4 playthroughs to beat all nine stages per course. On each level, there are various colored jewels that can be matched like any normal piece (but only with pieces of the same color as the jewel), and at random times there will be an increased number of jewels (named "Jewel Fever"); upon beating these levels, there will be a completion bonus, depending on which course is being completed, which gives out more jewels. Upon completing each branch of four levels, the player will receive more jewels. When enough stars have been collected, the next course will be unlocked. Characters obtained in these events are obtained with a maximum level of 3 after collecting 5,500 jewels. In order to upgrade the character to a maximum level of 5, the player must collect 13,500 jewels. List of Events Door of Space and Time Events Navigation Category:Lists